1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-forming machine and more particularly, to a roll-forming machine with a feed gap adjustment structure, which allows adjustment of feed gap in X-axis and Y-axis directions simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many roll-forming machines are known and used to transform a planar sheet of metal into a component. In a regular roll-forming machine, the horizontal and vertical feed gaps between the upper shape-forming wheel set and the lower shape-forming wheel set are to be adjusted by a horizontal (X-axis) feed gap adjustment mechanism and a vertical (Y-axis) feed gap adjustment mechanism respectively to fit different sheet materials of different thicknesses. This feed gap adjustment operation is complicated. Further, the horizontal (X-axis) feed gap adjustment mechanism and the vertical (Y-axis) feed gap adjustment mechanism require much installation space. Further, the installation of the horizontal (X-axis) feed gap adjustment mechanism and the vertical (Y-axis) feed gap adjustment mechanism greatly increases the machine cost. Further, adjustment of the feed gap requires much labor and time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a feed gap adjustment structure for roll-forming machine that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.